bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scarly/Scarlet Smith - My Bestfriend's Boyfriend - Chapter 1
This is a rewrite of My Bestfriend's Ex. Most things have changed, like it being set during the game instead of after. A New School, New Friends And A New Fremeny I walked out of the office, with my parents - how embarrassing, they just had to meet the head master. Thank god, my sister wasn't here, or she would have made a scene and I would probably be the drama whore's sister, for the rest of my time at this school. My dad shook the head master's hand, and my mum crooned his praises. "Thank you Dr Crabblesnitch, I just know you will make sure Scarlet fits in," Mum said. You'd think he crapped sunshine and was dripping in gold, the way she was admiring him. She could probably start a fan club with the secretary that fawned all over him. "Of course, we take extra care to make sure our students are happy here," he said, his head held high - I could practically see right up his big nose. Extra care? Yeah, looks like it. I glanced out of the office and saw a tall guy, wearing a blue letterman jacket, stuffing a tubby kid with a green sweater vest into a locker. No one took any notice, especially some students wearing a darker blue blazers that were patrolling the corridors. There was a blonde boy, wearing a white shirt, jeans and white sneakers, spray painting something on the wall. His 'tag' said "Cry, dorks, cry." I giggled at the sight of it. "I'm sure Scarlet is eager to meet her peers, why don't we go into the office and fill in the paperwork, why she mingles?" Dr Big Nose Crabblesnitch suggested. "Of course, marvelous idea, you run along Sweetie, we'll meet you at the gates in a hour or so," Dad said, giving me a hug. "Ok, Dad, bye," I said, smiling. Mum and Dad walked into the office with Dr Big Nose Crabblesnitch. I heard the noise of someone making wretching noises. There was a boy, with brown hair, brown eyes and a scar above his right eye. "Ok, Daddy... Sweetie is going to skip around the school like a bimbo princess," he mocked, making fun of how I stand as well. "Shut up!" I snapped at him. The secretary, Miss Danvers - I think that's what she said her name was earlier, looked down her nose at the boy. "Ah, Smith, since you have nothing better to do, you can show the new girl around the school," she said coldly. "Get going, Boy, I haven't got all day." He glared at me, and stomped out of the office. I laughed at him, as I followed. I was not surprised that I had the same lastname as him, Smith is a common lastname. We stopped in the foyer, he shoved a boy that was slightly over weight and had his zipper undone, and grabbed the bespeckled boy's notebook and pencil. He scribbled a badly drawn map on a piece of paper, ripped it out of the notebook and shove it at me. "There's a map of the school, try not to get lost," he said, throwing the notebook and pencil back at the other boy. "I'm Gary Smith, try not to forget it with that empty head of yours.." "I'm Scarlet Sm.." is all I managed to say, before he walked away. "Don't care," he called back at me, mock saluting. I stood there, not knowing what to do next. Then a girl with brown hair, she was wearing a cheerleader uniform, hooked her arm around mine. Another brown haired girl, wearing a pastel blue Aquaberry uniform, hooked her arm around my other arm. The carried on walking, leading me where ever they are going. "So, you're the new girl, huh?" the cheerleader asked. "But you're like really pretty." "Thank you," I replied. "Full of yourself!" Pinky chorused. "So you agree? You think you're really pretty?" "No, um.. I don't know.." I said, wondering why they were interrogating me. "I'm Mandy, this is Pinky," the cheerleader said. She lead me past a fountain with a statue in the middle - it was of a man throwing a football, he had a bull's head. "I'm Scarlet," I replied. They lead me into the gym, then down some stairs to the changing rooms. "You should try out for the squad," Mandy said, while she rummaged around in a locker for a uniform. "I'm the head cheerleader, by the way." "Sure!" I said cheerfully. I'd always wanted to try out for the cheeleader squad, at my old school. "Here, put this on," Mandy said, giving me the uniform she had just found. "We'll meet you upstairs." Category:Blog posts